Too much?
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited love? Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru are going to face the inner senshi with the intention too tell them about their relationship. What they hadn't been expecting was to witness a lot more than just that.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary: Sequel to Unrequited love? Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru are going to face the inner senshi with the intention too tell them about their relationship. What they hadn't been expecting was to witness a lot more than just that.

Pairing: ReiUsagi, HarukaSetsunaMichiru, And hinting at MakotoMinako

* * *

**Too Much?**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes when she heard that all too familiar sound that came from her drawer. Was it morning already? She didn't even bother to think straight at that point and quickly turned off the alarm clock before her lovers would wake up. 

She smiled when she remembered the previous night. She, Michiru and Setsuna were an official couple now. Not only had they made love for what seemed to be hour but also had they confessed their love to each other. She slowly looked aside. Next to her lay Michiru. Setsuna, much to her dismay, was no where to be found. Haruka grunted in annoyance, wondering if it could've been just a dream after all.

Luckily she didn't have to wonder for too much longer. ''Good morning.'' Setsuna whispered, walking through the door while holding a tray. ''I made us breakfast. I wanted to surprise the two of you but it seems you're already awake.''

''Kind of surprising I managed to open my eyes and wake up this early, ne?'' Haruka winked. ''Considering last night.''

The green haired woman couldn't help it but blush upon hearing that. Quickly she regained her composure by clearing her throat. ''Usagi called.''

''Oh.'' Was all Haruka said before she finally noticed that Setsuna wasn't wearing anything but one of her obvious too big shirts.

Setsuna giggled as she put the tray down on the desk which stood in front of the bed. Then she turned around again and walked over to the blonde. ''She asked us to attend one of their senshi meetings.''

A smirk appeared on Haruka's lips. ''Minako probably told them all about what she saw last night.'' When Setsuna was close enough she reached out to the woman and pulled her back into her arms. ''Just where you belong.'' She added.

The green haired woman closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head on the tomboy's shoulder. It felt so right to be here in Haruka's arms. ''I hope so. That would save us a lot of trouble.''

''And a lot of amusement. I'd love to see the look on Ami's face.'' Haruka stated, trying to imagine how the inner senshi would react to the revelation.

''Good morning.'' A third voice came. Both Haruka and Setsuna looked aside.

Michiru had woken up as well now. A small smile was playing on her lips as she watched her lovers. ''So the inners found out?'' She wondered, letting the other two know she had heard most of their conversation.

''Probably.'' Setsuna replied. ''Good morning by the way.''

Michiru's smile grew wider. ''I'm glad to see you Sets. I was afraid that when I'd wake up you'd be gone.'' Setsuna opened her mouth to say something but Haruka had already cut her off.

''You never said such a thing to me.'' The blonde dramatically stated. ''Aren't you afraid I might be gone when you wake up?''

Michiru giggled. ''Ofcourse not, love. After all... Usually it's me who's awake hours before you do. If anyone should be worried it's you.''

''That's wishful thinking.'' Setsuna joked.

''Mean.'' Haruka said while falling back on the bed, pulling Setsuna along. ''So what time are they expecting us.'' She now asked in an attempt to change the subject.

''Around 1pm.'' Setsuna replied as she slowly took Michiru's hand in her own and gazed into the deep blue eyes of her girlfriend.

Haruka's eyes now fell on the alarm clock. ''Damn that's in an hour or so!'' It was only until now she noticed the look on both Setsuna's as Michiru's face. ''Uhm, if you want me to shut up and leave...''

''What?'' Both Michiru and Setsuna asked in unison.

''The looks you were giving each other,'' Haruka explained in amusement. ''It looked like the two of you were going to jump on each other and have some hardcore...''

''Haruka!'' Michiru cut the blonde off. ''You pervert. Is that all you think about? Sex?''

The blonde nodded. ''Ofcourse. Anyway, if you go at it. Let me watch, will ya.'' It didn't even sound like a question anymore.

Setsuna now released Michiru's hand and sat up on top of Haruka. ''I think I speak for both of us if I say that we'd rather have you joining us.'' With that said she bend down to place a passionate kiss on the taller woman's lips. Haruka didn't hesitate at all to return the kiss and put her hands around her girlfriend's waste. She didn't know how but she simply could feel Michiru's eyes on them. And to be honest, she found it kind of exciting.

A few seconds later they pulled back again. ''We should get ready.'' Setsuna breathed.

''I do have to say that it might be good idea to take a shower without one another.'' Michiru giggled. ''I'm only a few seconds away from...''

Haruka interrupted her. ''Who's the pervert now?''

----

''Oh my god you guys!'' Usagi cheered while holding up one of Rei's manga's. ''This story follows three girls who are romantically involved!'' Her eyes now fell on Rei. ''I didn't know you liked this stuff. You kinky little thing!''

''G-give.. that back!'' The raven haired girl hissed, pulling the manga out of her princess' hands. She failed to hide her blush though.

Both Ami and Makoto sweatdropped upon watching this scene. ''Aren't we being a little immature. I read that all people have a moment in their life in which they want to know, read and experience what they aren't familiar with. This is probably one of Rei's fantasies.''

Although she was only trying to help she had no idea of the embarrassement she was causing Rei. ''A-ami...'' The miko begged as her eyes fell on the blonde goddess of love. ''Some help here, Minako!''

Everyone now looked at the blonde who suddenly had turned very pale. ''Minako, are you alright?'' Usagi asked with a worried tone in her voice.

No reply.

''Minako?'' Usagi repeated, waving her hand past the girl's face.

Again no reply.

''Hellooooow.'' Usagi now tried. This time Minako showed a slight sign of response. She stopped looking at the scenery in front of her and now gazed up at her friend. ''Finally.'' Usagi paused for a moment. Minako didn't look so great. ''Are you alright.''

''Yes yes!'' Minako yelped, blushing heavily.

A smirk appeared on Rei's lips. ''I think Minako was having sexual thoughts about threesome!''

''Don't mention that!'' Minako suddenly yelled with a begging tone in her voice. ''Threesome.'' She repeated.

Rei who had fallen backwards blinked in confusion. ''Uh... sorry?''

Ami, Makoto and Usagi looked at each other for a brief second before looking back at Minako. ''Rei was just kidding. What's wrong Minako?'' Makoto asked, standung up from her seat to sit down next to the goddess of love.

''Maybe she's had a traumatic experience with threesome.'' Usagi whispered so only Rei could hear her. ''Maybe she was gangbanged.''

Rei went wide eyed upon hearing this. Was Usagi even aware of what that word meant? Her blush grew deeper. ''Usagi... don't. Just...don't.'' She pleaded. Then without saying anything else she stood up and wandered off back into the temple.

''Where is Rei going?'' The bluenette asked. her eyes never left Minako's though.

''I don't know.'' Usagi thought about it for a moment. ''Ami, what exactly does 'gangbang' mean?'' She asked a little too loud. Both Makoto and Minako looked up in total shock as well as their cheeks turned the slightest color of red.

Ami opened her mouth, shut it again before opening it again. It was obvious she wasn't able to bring out any words. Let alone stand an explaination. Luckily for her she never got the chance to do so either. Before she could she was cut off by a husky voice that came from behind them. The first thing she noticed was the faint look in Minako's blue eyes.

Everyone looked up at Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna who had finally appeared. ''I'm glad you came!'' Usagi cheered as she got up and ran into Haruka's arms. ''And not a minute too late.''

At first Haruka wasn't sure whether to reply to the hug Usagi was giving her but after a few moment she finally put her arms around the smaller girl. Usually Usagi didn't act like this. There surely was something fishy about the girl's behaviour.

''So why a senshi meeting?'' Michiru broke through the silence. ''Did another youma appear?''

Makoto shook her head, putting an arm around Minako who was scarily quiet today. ''We wanted to talk about Crystal Tokyo but Usagi told us she had something important to tell.''

''You're not pregnant are you?'' Haruka asked in shock, looking down at her princess.

Usagi blushed. ''No ofcourse not. I'm only sixteen!''

''Don't look at me like that.'' Haruka blushed. ''I was just looking for a reason for your mood swings.'' She added jokingly.

The blonde thought about it for a moment before pulling away and pointing at Minako. ''Then Minako is pregnant.''

Haruka's eyes now fell on Minako who was staring back at her. The tomboy smiled in amusement. ''Good afternoon Minako. Had a nice evening?''

The other senshi except for Setsuna, Michiru and Minako ofcourse thought this was just part of the 'Minako being pregnant joke'. Quickly Minako looked away, blushing heavily.

''Oh my god...'' Usagi whimpered. ''You're...''

''No!'' Minako yelped. ''I'm not pregnant. Geez.''

''Enough of the teasing. Why don't we all sit down for a moment and get the conversation started. As I recall Makoto saying, Usagi wanted to tell us something.'' Setsuna said before Haruka could even open her mouth again.

The others nodded in agreement.

Within the minute they were all seated down. ''Where's that pyro?'' Haruka finally managed to ask when she noticed Rei wasn't here. They were, after all, at the Hikawa shrine. It was kind of strange not to have Rei here as well.

''She suddenly walked away after I asked her what...mmhhh!'' Usagi was cut off by Ami's hand on her mouth.

''Believe me Usagi. You don't want to say such perverted things in front of Haruka.'' She stated causing Haruka to raise an eyebrow.

''Ehum.'' Setsuna cleared her throat.

Ami quickly put her hand down and gazed at the ground beneath her. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.'' Setsuna said with a smile. ''I just wanted to say that Usagi should tell us what she wanted to say.''

''Ah right!'' Usagi chirped. She smiled brightly but after she gave it a second thought her smile faded again. ''I... well listen...'' She paused for a moment. ''I don't want you guys to be disappointed in me for this. And believe me when I say that I have no intention in ruining everything we worked for. I love you guys a lot and I don't want to hurt you..'' Usagi was on the verge of tears by now. It made Haruka wonder if she had been right after all about those moodswings.

''Usagi,'' Michiru placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. ''Whatever it is. You could never hurt us or ruin anything. Just tell us what is on your mind.'' It was obvious that even the aqua haired girl was surprised by Usagi's sudden change of behaviour and way of doing things.

The blonde princess looked up again with an honest smile on her lips as if to say ''thanks''. She tooka deep breath. ''I don't want to marry Mamoru.'' There it was out. No way back anymore.

Behind them they could hear glass shatter. When they looked up they saw Rei standing there with a shocked look on her face. And although it didn't match to the rest of her emotions that were showing she was smiling. She was actually smiling.

''You don't want to marry Mamoru.'' Setsuna repeated happily. This surprised all the senshi, especially her blonde lover. ''Well that's great!'' She cheered.

''Great?'' Usagi asked.

Even Ami, Makoto and a still not speaking Minako looked at her as if she was going crazy.

''What?'' Setsuna blinked innocently. ''I never liked him. All he did was stand in the way of our mission. It's our mission to protect our princess but all he did was bring himself in danger causing Usagi to want and save him.''

Michiru giggled. Setsuna was just telling them the very same thing she had told her last night right before she confessed her feelings for Michiru.

Once again Ami opened her mouth to say something but it seemed she was too shocked to bring anything out. ''Well,'' Setsuna went on. ''It's not like Usagi needs him to rule Crystal Tokyo. Queen Serenity managed to rule the silver millenium perfectly by herself. We don't need men.''

Upon hearing this Minako almost choaked.

''You're a lesbian too?'' Makoto asked in amusement. ''I knew Haruka and Michiru had a bad influence on you.''

Minako now started to cough. If only Makoto knew how close she was.

Setsuna just nodded, confirming Makoto's suspicion. ''Anyway, I assume your feelings didn't come out of the blue.'' Her eyes fell on Usagi again. ''You must have met someone who made you change your mind about Mamoru.''

''So you're not mad?'' Usagi asked. The senshi of time just shook her head and waited for Usagi to answer her question. ''Well, I guess you could say I've met someone.'' She could feel Rei's eyes burn in her back.

''Great!'' Haruka finally cheered and stood up. Without any warning she pulled her princess into a tight hug. ''Ever since I met Mamoru I couldn't help it but feel like choaking the life out of him.''

''As you can see,'' Michiru giggled. ''Mamoru has even driven his emotional daggers into the poor souls of both Haruka as Setsuna.

''So you're all okay with this?'' Usagi asked again. She simply needed reassurance.

Everyone nodded. ''Ofcourse Usagi.'' Ami said with a smile. ''I have to admit that I liked Mamoru but if you don't love him like that anymore then it's your decision. Not ours. We just want you to be happy.''

''Agreed.'' Makoto stated. ''So who's the lucky guy?''

''Add me to Setsuna's revelation.'' Usagi whispered.

At first it took all of them some time before it finally sank in. ''You're gay too?'' Rei asked.

Usagi just nodded before she noticed the hiding meaning behind the 'too' in Rei's sentence.

''So who's the lucky girl?'' Haruka asked. She didn't even bother to hide how proud she was of the smaller girl.

''That's not important.'' Minako suddenly said. She was now looking right into Setsuna's eyes. ''Don't you guys have something to say either?''

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Usagi now looked up at the three outer senshi. ''Well,'' Setsuna blushed. ''I guess we do.'' She paused for another moment to look at her lover's with a questioning look in her eyes. Both Haruka and Michiru just nodded. ''I'm dating.'' She finally said.

''Sweet!'' Usagi mused. ''Who's the lucky woman?''

''Well,'' Michiru went on for Setsuna. ''Actually...''

Haruka stared at Michiru and Setsuna who suddenly had lost all their courage to finish their sentences. She shrugged before opening her mouth. ''Sets is dating with me.'' All eyes fell on her now.

It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. It was as if everyone needed time to think about what Haruka just had said. ''How about Michiru?'' Was the first thing Ami asked. She was now looking at Michiru with one of those 'are you ok' looks on her face. Much to her surprise Michiru didn't seem upset at all.

''Michiru is still dating me too.'' Haruka replied.

''So...'' Rei paused for a moment.

Before she could continue Minako had already cut her off. ''They're dating. All three of them. Together. They're an item. In love. Threesome.''

Haruka couldn't help it but laugh upon hearing this. Who would've ever known that Minako would act like this. Usually she was open to almost everything but it seemed like she was actually having a hard time dealing with this. It also surprised her that Minako hadn't told anyone about what she had seen last night.

''You knew?'' Makoto asked, looking at the goddess of love who nodded.

''I was out for a long midnight walk when I saw them. Haruka was kissing Setsuna and Michiru was just...watching them.'' Minako explained.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Usagi asked, pretending to be hurt.

''Because I wasn't sure of what I saw.'' She admitted.

''So you're ok with it?'' Michiru asked carefully. It wasn't like Minako's opinion was going to change how she felt about Setsuna but still, it would be sad if their relationship with the younger girl would crumble over this.

Minako slowly nodded. ''Ofcourse I am. I am just shocked. I mean... Well...'' She just shook her head before grinning from ear to ear. ''I'm honestly glad for you. And I apologize for my behaviour.''

To tell the truth, the reason she had gone out for a walk was in order to find Setsuna. She had, had a crush on the senshi of time ever since their battle against Nehelenia. It had just been an enormous shock to find that her secret love was already devoted to Haruka and Michiru. ''Apology accepted.'' Setsuna smiled.

Haruka smiled as well, sending Minako a 'thank you' look before putting her arm around Michiru. The other arm she put around Setsuna and pulled her closer as well. ''Well, now that's out of the way.'' Once again she focussed on her princess. ''There's still one thing I'd like to know. Who?''

Usagi blushed heavily before turning around to face Rei. ''Hino Rei.'' She finally answered.

''Oh god.'' Ami stated before putting her head in her hand. ''Too much for one day.''

The raven haired girl gazed down at the blonde who was now on the verge of tears, afraid that she didn't feel the same about her. ''If you're sure about it Usagi,'' She wanted to finish her sentence but decided not to do so. Without any further warning she just walked over to Usagi who now slowly stood up and kissed the smaller girl passionately.

Everyone just stared at the scene and started to applaud them. Both Haruka and Makoto even started to whistle.

----

It was already getting dark outside. Over the past few hours they had been discussing almost everything. Love, the future, being senshi, their feelings and even sex. The last one was mostly caused by Usagi asked all kinds of questions about sex between women. Much to Rei's embarrassement.

''I think we'd better head home.'' Michiru said after looking at her watch. ''It's already late and we still have a lot to do.''

Setsuna nodded. ''A lot to do.'' She repeated with a wink.

''Damn and they call me oversexed.'' Haruka laughed earning a poke from Setsuna.

''Later, when we're alone.''

Everyone just smiled upon seeing the new couple. They wouldn't have guessed it but they had actually started to like the idea of the three of them together after hearing how they had gotten together and after seeing how devoted they were to one another.

Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru got up from their seat and turned around after saying their goodbyes to the rest of the senshi. Just when they were about to walk back towards Haruka's car Usagi stopped them.

''Wait. Just one last question. Since Ami called it perverted...'' She hesitated for a few seconds.

''Haruka, what does 'gangbang' mean?''

**The End**

* * *

Alright, what can I say about this one? I just wanted to try to write Usagi down as someone who just wanted to discover the world of sex. The reason Hotaru didn't make an appearance is because in my opinion she went back to dr. Tomoe after the series. After all, the dude is her father. 

Let me know what you think!

And to those who are interested. Right now I'm planning another HarukaSetsunaMichiru fic. When it'll be up? I don't know.


End file.
